Chosen: The Early Years
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Sequel to Chosen! Kenji's learned to deal with his powers, but what was Kenshin's young life like? What did he go through with this power during his years with Hiko, and the years that he spent as the famed Hitokiri Battousai?
1. Shishou: Chapter 1

Chosen: The Early Years

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Sequel to Chosen! Kenji's learned to deal with his powers, but what was Kenshin's young life like? What did he go through with this power during his years with Hiko, and the years that he spent as the famed Hitokiri Battousai?

Me no own Rurouni Kenshin, that belongs to the ever worshipable Watsuki-sama. But, I can borrow the redhead for a while! Kenshin and Hiko are bound to be a little OOC, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. Enjoy!

* * *

Part 1: Shishou  
Chapter 1

_"Tell me your name." _

_"Shinta." _

_"A child's name. Too soft for a swordsman. As of today, you are Kenshin." _

_"Ken-shin…" _

_So our story begins…_

* * *

(Tokugawa, 1858) 

A tall man walked along, wearing a large cape that seemed to accent his well-muscled body. In one hand he held a sake jug, which was hanging from a cord connected to his wrist and looped in his fingers. His long black hair was held back with a leather cord, and his onyx eyes were distant.

Beside him walked a small boy, with stained gi and hakama on, tangled red hair hanging around his thin face. Two large violet eyes stared out from the curtain of the crimson bangs, watching the world around him curiously. He had one small hand clenched in the cloth of the man's cape, the other hanging at his side.

Hiko Seijuurou, the tall man that the boy was following, sighed, allowing the child to retain his hold. Hiko Seijuurou the thirteenth to be exact. He felt the fear radiating from the boy's ki, and he let him keep a hold on the large mantle that rested on his shoulders, knowing that it offered the tiny child some comfort.

The two had been walking for some time; Hiko was leading the boy he had dubbed Kenshin away from the graveyard that he had dug with his own small hands. Within a short time Hiko's cabin had come into sight, and Kenshin's large violet eyes focused on the building with wonder.

"This will be your new home Kenshin. Now come, let's get you cleaned up." Hiko announced, leading Kenshin towards the small bathhouse that was behind his cabin. (I don't if that's there… But I've always liked the idea that it is…)

Kenshin followed him silently, still not saying a word. Hiko filled the tub, heating the water while Kenshin watched quietly from the corner of the small building. Hiko brought the boy forward. "Can you get cleaned by yourself?"

Kenshin, his head still down, nodded silently and proceeded to pull off his small teal colored gi. Hiko left the child to bathe while he went into his cabin. He didn't have any clothes for the boy, so for now he would have to wear one of his yukata. It would be incredibly big on such a tiny boy, but until the other clothes were washed he would have to wear it. Hiko also got out one of the extra futons he had laying around the hut. Even though it was too big for Kenshin, he knew that it would allow room for growing.

After setting up the futon in the extra room, which he dubbed Kenshin's room, he headed back out to the bathhouse to check up on Kenshin. He found the boy sitting silently in the water, his eyes closed and leaning against the side. His red hair was wet, and it looked cleaner, and the dirt stains were gone from his body, so Hiko assumed that he had washed.

"Hey, wake up baka! You can't fall asleep in the bath!" he said loudly, startling the boy, causing Kenshin to sit up sharply and nearly slip down in the water. Hiko sighed and hooked his arms under the child's arms, pulling him out of the warm water and patting his body dry with a towel.

Kenshin just stared at the big man with huge eyes, silently letting him dry him off. Hiko slipped the overlarge yukata around him, and then straightened up with a huff. "Don't expect me to help you all the time."

Kenshin nodded, holding up the edge of the yukata and following his master out of the house and into the bigger cabin. There he found himself shown into a room where a large futon was laid out.

"You can sleep here; this will be your room. Why don't you get some sleep, we're going to start in the morning." Hiko said firmly, turning and shutting the door behind him.

Kenshin looked at the door for a moment, and then a small smile came to his little face as he lay down on the soft futon and snuggled into the blanket. 'Arigatou…Shishou.'

* * *

Hiko was awoken quite abruptly in the middle of the night by a small sound. Grumbling, he opened his eyes to see Kenshin standing in front of him, tears clouding his violet eyes and his cheeks stained pink. 

Hiko blinked, sitting up in his futon. "What is it Kenshin?"

The boy sniffled and mumbled something unintelligible. Hiko sighed, knowing that this was going to be interesting. "You need to talk to me Kenshin. I can't help if you don't tell me."

Kenshin sniffled again. "I…I had a nightmare…"

Hiko put a hand over his eyes, sighing heavily again. "And what am I supposed to do about this?"

Hiko watched as a single tear slid down the boy's cheek. "I… I don't know…"

Reluctantly Hiko held out a hand. "Come here."

Kenshin crept closer silently, being careful not to trip over Hiko's mantle, which was on the floor not far from the man. Hiko put his hands on the boy's shoulders, looking directly into his face. "Swordsmen don't get scared from nightmares, do you hear me? They don't cry either. You need to be brave."

Kenshin nodded with a sniffle. "Okay Shishou."

"Now go back to bed baka deshi, I want to get some sleep."

Kenshin turned and left the room silently. Hiko sighed again, laying back down on his futon. 'What was I thinking when I took in this child? What have I gotten myself into Kami-sama?'

* * *

Time passed fairly slowly for Hiko, who found that raising a child was harder than he had expected. Kenshin tended to have nightmares often, and a lot of the time the boy was up late at night, and a few times he wandered into Hiko's room at night. He was quiet for the first while, only speaking when spoken to, quick to cry and cringe. But Hiko found Kenshin growing out of it the more time he spent with him. 

About a year after Hiko had settled into a normal routine. Get up, eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, train some more, eat dinner, go to bed. Repeat. It was fairly simple, and Kenshin fell into it easily as well. The two began to get along…well, not well, but they got along. Hiko developed a soft spot for the little redhead, though he would never in a million years admit that. He looked on the boy as a son of sorts, and it seemed that Kenshin looked at him as a father.

It was only a little while after Kenshin's 10th birthday; at least, what Kenshin said was his birthday, that something happened. It was a normal day for both, get up, eat, so on. When they began training it was time for Kenshin to run through what little kata he knew so far, and then Hiko would begin helping him brush up/learn new ones.

It was during the learning part that something really caught Hiko's eye. Kenshin, he wasn't quite putting in the effort he usually did. Hiko had found that the tiny redhead was actually quite fierce when he wished to be, and he was a good student, despite his small size. He fought well, at least for the amount of training he had, added in with his age. Usually he threw his entire being into training. Kenshin had said when Hiko had picked him up that he had wanted some way to protect those he loved. Now that he was getting that way, he never stopped putting in the effort that Hiko admired in the boy.

But today, today was different. Kenshin seemed slower, more exhausted. He was pale, Hiko noticed as he came towards him after a pass at him. Hiko, despite being the big 'regal' man that he was, knelt down to Kenshin's level and fixed him with questioning onyx colored eyes. "Are you alright baka deshi?"

Kenshin, being Kenshin, blinked in surprise, but then smiled and nodded. "I'm fine Shishou. Why do you ask?"

Hiko shook his head, standing again. "No reason. Now come on, let's start again."

Kenshin nodded, getting into his ready position. Hiko returned to his original spot, but before he could begin, Kenshin swayed, his eyes fluttering for a second. He regained his balance in nearly a split second, but Hiko noticed anyway. Concern for his baka deshi flashed through the man's mind, and, disregarding all of his principles in more favor of making sure that something wasn't wrong with the boy, he moved towards Kenshin.

Before he reached the small redhead, however, the boy's eyes rolled into his head and he fell to his side in the dust, unconscious.

Hiko swore reflexively and ran forward, gathering the small figure into his arms and running into the cabin. He lay Kenshin down on his futon, feeling the boy's forehead worriedly. He blinked. There was no fever, and other than the fact that he was unconscious, there seemed to be nothing wrong with him. His breathing was normal, everything seemed fine.

Confused now, Hiko sat back on his haunches, watching the boy silently. Kenshin was quiet for only a moment more, and then his face scrunched in pain and he cried out, his body twisting on the futon.

Hiko stood, leaving the room and going to get some herbs that he kept in his cabin that were made especially for pain. Another cry from Kenshin's room made him hurry, and he wondered absently what could be plaguing his little baka deshi.

He ran back to the room, and normally stoic Hiko was shocked into dropping the items he was carrying by the sight that met his eyes.

A tiny crimson foal was curled up in the blankets, sleeping soundly.


	2. Shishou: Chapter 2

Part 1: Shishou  
Chapter 2

Hiko stared in shock at the little red creature that had taken the place of his baka deshi. It was certainly a baby horse, though its flaming red coat was not a natural color for horses. It was the same color as Kenshin's distinct hair, and that was the only way that Hiko knew that he was somehow not dreaming.

The foal, Kenshin he assumed, had its head resting on the blankets, legs folded beneath the little body. There was a tiny, straight up foal's mane, and a little brush of a tail. There was also something else, a little bud buried in the foal's forelock. Hiko, confused, crept closer and examined this thing. He found a violet colored stone at the base of what he determined to be a ruby…something, on the foal's forehead.

At that moment the foal's big violet eyes fluttered open, and it raised its head. The head tilted, and then it spoke. "Shishou?"

"Kami…" Hiko murmured. "Kenshin?"

The foal, colt, blinked. "H-Hai… Shishou? What's going on?"

Hiko shrugged. "I don't know. I was hoping that you could tell me."

Kenshin struggled to pull his spindly little legs under him, and managed to make it to his knees. Hiko had to suppress a laugh as his little red rear end wiggled in the air as he tried to stand. He made it to his little hooves, and promptly fell back to the futon.

Kenshin snorted at about the same time Hiko did, his violet eyes narrowing in frustration. He tried to stand again, with the same result. Hiko, holding back laughs, put his hands beneath the tiny body and lifted, standing with the colt in his arms and the same time. "Here, I'll take you outside; it might be a little easier."

The only thing that escaped Kenshin was a squeal as his hooves left the ground. Hiko had to keep from bursting into laughter as his deshi struggled in his arms. "Put me down!"

Hiko shrugged. "Okay."

He dropped Kenshin onto his hooves out on the hard dirt, and the tiny foal promptly fell in the dust, blinking. Hiko could almost see the wheels turning in Kenshin's head, and then the colt tried to get to his hooves again. This time he remained there, though it was shaky and a close thing. The instant he took a step, however, he was again on the ground.

Kenshin snorted, pushing himself up onto his hooves again, and this time succeeded in both getting and staying up as he walked around a bit. After a few walks around Hiko, Kenshin broke into a gentle trot, moving a little faster. Deciding that was good enough for the time being, he stopped and looked up at Hiko with questioning violet eyes. "Well Shishou?"

Hiko raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

Kenshin huffed, obviously a sigh. "What's going on Shishou? Why did I just have to learn to walk again? As a _horse_?"

Hiko thought a moment. "I think you got it from your parents. That's got to be the only explanation. As for why you're like this, I have no idea."

Kenshin looked around. "This is _so_ weird… I can see practically all the way around myself. One eye in one direction." He looked down at his hooves, lowering his head. "Why am I so little?"

Hiko actually laughed out loud this time. "Because you _are_ little baka deshi."

Kenshin had no reply for that one, and he huffed again. "Well now what?"

Hiko raised another eyebrow. "Change back, so we can get on with our training."

Kenshin blinked for a moment. "Um…I don't know how to Shishou."

Hiko sighed. "I figured that. Well then, we'll just have to figure out another way to keep training, even while this is going on."

"Shishou?"

"What baka deshi?"

"I'm hungry."

Hiko blinked. "What? But we just ate lunch a little while ago! How can you be hungry already?"

Kenshin shrugged, in a strange way, but he managed to do so. "I don't know. I just am. When do we get to eat?"

"Dinner."

"Awww…"

* * *

Despite Kenshin's condition, Hiko still wanted to continue training. He instead decided to use this new development as a new training method, making Kenshin build up muscle and stamina in this form that he could now assume. Unfortunately, neither the boy nor the man could figure out how Kenshin would change back. So Hiko went about watching as Kenshin ran around, playing and snorting at random sticks and floating leaves. 

"What did I tell you baka deshi!" Hiko boomed, nearly scaring the tiny colt out of his own skin.

"Um…no playing while training?" Kenshin said sheepishly, lowering his ears and head. Hiko nodded and Kenshin huffed a sigh. "I can't help it Shishou! I just…feel so…" He snorted and whinnied shrilly, unable to find a word to insert here.

Hiko sighed. "Whatever. I suppose as long as you're building up some muscle it's okay."

Kenshin trotted away from him, chasing butterflies and other such cute things that happened to catch his attention. Hiko shook his head slightly. "Baka deshi…"

The tall man moved to sit in front of the hut, pulling out his sake and pouring himself a comforting cup. He sipped the drink while Kenshin played in the yard. 'Well that's something I never thought I'd allow…' Hiko though dryly.

After a while Kenshin's burst of energy seemed to be dulling. He started stopping, slowing down, and lowering his head. Hiko sighed. "Baka deshi, I told you to keep up the running! It'll build lung power and stamina!"

Kenshin looked up at him with forlorn violet eyes. "But…Shishou!"

The man finally looked the foal over. Kenshin's brilliant red coat was wet with sweat, and his little sides were heaving as he struggled to get back the breath he had lost during his play. He was also trembling terribly on his hooves.

Hiko stood. "Fine, but we still need to do something."

Kenshin lifted his head. "Can we eat?"

Hiko frowned again. "Iie. It's still a good 2 hours until dinner time."

Kenshin huffed a sigh again, looking down and following Hiko silently. This time they went to the river, where Hiko taught Kenshin how to swim in his horse body. The man wanted him to be able to defend and/or get himself away from danger, even while in this body, so he was making sure that most of the important skills were covered.

After about a half an hour of swimming Hiko could see Kenshin beginning to strain. But, true to form, he didn't complain much. He kept saying that he was hungry, but Hiko held to his schedule. It wasn't until Kenshin's head slipped underwater that Hiko really became concerned.

The colt came up choking and whinnying in distress, and Hiko noticed that the normally clear violet eyes were glazed over, barely seeing. Confused, the tall man lifted the foal from the fairly deep water, swimming back to the edge and setting Kenshin on his hooves.

Once there Kenshin collapsed instantly, falling to his side on the ground. He lay panting, his side heaving up and down with each breath. His body was still trembling, but it seemed to have gotten worse. Hiko crouched beside the still form. "Kenshin? Are you alright baka deshi?"

Kenshin didn't answer him, seeming unable to do so. Worried now, Hiko probed the boy's ki, startled to find it weak and fading. He was unable to find the source buried there, and he lifted Kenshin's head with a gentle hand. "Kenshin, you need to tell me what's wrong!"

Kenshin was still silent, merely panting. Hiko swore, lifting the tiny foal into his arms and running back towards his cabin, leaving his mantle where it lay on the dusty ground, forgotten in his worry for Kenshin's wellbeing.

* * *

Two hours later Kenshin was curled up on his own futon, breathing steady and fast asleep. Hiko sighed, running a hand through a few strands of his dark hair that had fallen loose from his ponytail. As he had quickly found out, a foal Kenshin needed more food than a human Kenshin. Kenshin's horse body couldn't last as long as his human one could with only three meals a day, he needed more than that if he was to function and survive. He also needed naps frequently, as was shown when the colt fell asleep almost immediately after Hiko had fed him. 

Yes, fed him. Just like normal foals, Kenshin's body could only digest and recognize milk at this age, and Hiko had to get him to learn how to drink out of a bowl of milk. It was lucky that they had any at all.

Hiko sat back, again pouring himself some sake and sipping it slowly. He watched quietly as Kenshin's sides rose and fell with his steady breathing, watching as the tiny ears flicked back and forth as the boy dreamed. He put out a hand on impulse, running it through the downy soft baby fur that covered Kenshin's tiny body. 'Well baka deshi, it seems we've gotten ourselves into something new. I just hope we can find a way to change you back…'


	3. Shishou: Chapter 3

Part 1: Shishou  
Chapter 3

Kenshin wandered around the yard, sighing slightly. It had been a week and he still hadn't been able to change back, and already he was growing tired of doing the same thing every day.

He was growing surprisingly fast in this form, already he was about a head taller and his fur had started to smooth into the coat of a yearling. The hair around his nose, eyes, and ears was growing shinier, showing off the true deep crimson color that he would be once he lost all of his baby fur. His tiny brush of a tail was growing longer, as was his mane and forelock.

And the small nub that was buried in his forelock, the one that had caused so much confusion for Hiko and Kenshin, it too was growing larger, pushing through Kenshin's forelock, a deep ruby color.

Kenshin stomped his ruby hoof, snorting impatiently. Hiko, who was sitting beside the hut, looked up at the sound. "What is it baka deshi?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "I'm a horse Shishou, what else? I'm tired of being like this, I'm tired of not being able to use my sword, I want to keep learning Hiten Mitsurugi!"

Hiko sighed. This was the third time that this argument had popped up, and all though he didn't want to admit it, he too was growing tired and frustrated with Kenshin's current condition. He was getting bored, Kenshin being his only entertainment. Without the boy learning the sword, there was nothing for him to do. "I'm sorry baka deshi, but I don't know what to do."

Kenshin stomped a hoof again, and then made a strange sound, a loud kind of groaning whinny. It was an angry sound, and to Hiko and Kenshin's great surprise, crimson lighting flashed.

Kenshin let out a yelping cry, jumping back from the small spot where the power had hit the ground, blinking and staring at it in surprise. "Um…Shishou? What was that?"

Hiko stood, his mantle flowing around his body as he moved forward. "I'm not sure. Try it again."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, his small body tensing. Again the lighting flashed, originating from the nub on his forehead. Kenshin nickered softly, and then had a thought. "I'm going to try something Shishou."

Hiko raised a black eyebrow, but nodded for Kenshin to continue. Kenshin closed his violet eyes, and Hiko watched as a glow the same color as the lighting surrounded the colt. His body began to shift, and soon Kenshin was crouched on the ground, shivering in the slightly chilly air and wrapping his arms around his bare torso.

Hiko smirked slightly, turning towards the cabin. "Good baka deshi, you managed to change back. Now go put some clothes on so we can get started."

Kenshin, smiling happily at his accomplishment, nodded and went into the cabin, going to his room and pulling on his training clothes. He picked up his katana, thrusting it through his belt with gusto. 'Finally, I get to start learning again!'

* * *

(4 years later)

"Hey Shishou?"

"What baka deshi?"

"Do you think I can still do that…Changing thing?" Kenshin asked, tilting his head while looking up at his master.

The tall man shrugged. "Have you ever tried?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No. Never really thought about it until yesterday when I was meditating."

"Baka, you're supposed to be concentrating on building up your skills, not letting your mind wander to other things!" Hiko said, giving the teen a stern look.

Kenshin shrugged, his teenager mentality not allowing him any fear of Hiko's manner, although he knew better than to test his master's temper. At age 14, Kenshin was just into his teenage years, and had actually had a minor growth spurt. He was certainly taller, but still 'a puny kid,' at least by what Hiko said.

"I think I want to try." Kenshin stood, moving away from Hiko and pulling off his gi. Hiko watched with slightly raised eyebrows as the boy closed his eyes, and then he began to glow. Kenshin's pants slid fluidly from his shifting legs, and he settled onto all fours on the dust. Hiko blinked at the sight that met him.

Kenshin's horse body had matured very little, at least from what he had been when he had been changed all that time. He was about the size and making of a yearling, his mane and tail flowing well now, and his coat smooth and rich in color. He was an incredibly deep crimson, slightly darker than his own hair. His ruby hooves were solid, shining crystals at the end of his long slender legs, harder than the stones themselves.

Kenshin tossed his head, a nicker escaping him. "I did it Shishou!"

Hiko stood, walking forward to the yearling and reaching out to touch the long slender horn that sprouted from his forehead. "You're a unicorn baka deshi. That's what that nub was, it was your horn."

Kenshin blinked, putting his head down to trail the ruby appendage in the dirt. "A unicorn…" He suddenly whinnied. "Cool!"

Hiko, despite himself, chuckled. "Baka deshi…"

Kenshin tilted his head slightly. "What? It's cool!"

Hiko just turned, a small smile on his face. 'What will I do with you baka deshi?'

* * *

Kenshin galloped away from Hiko's cabin, determination burning in his violet eyes and his sword and travel bag slung over his flanks. He had to go down there and help those people, they were suffering, and there had to be a way he could help. Shishou kept telling him not to go, but Kenshin knew, he had to do it.

He leaped a stream, landing lightly on his hooves and continuing onward. He felt much more at ease in his unicorn body than he did in his human one at the moment, and as he ran he started to regress into the easy loping gait instead of a full out gallop. He settled into the lope, eating up the ground while maintaining a steady pace. He knew that before he reached Kyoto he would have to revert to human, but it was nice to be in this form, at least for a while.

His sword and travel bag thumped against his flank, but he ignored it easily, keeping his focus on the woods around him. 'Not much longer now…'

He was nearly there when he felt a spike of ki somewhere to the south of him. He quickly slid to a stop with a snort, swinging his big crimson head around to see if he could spot the source. There was nothing, but Kenshin knew by the ki that they were hostile. Apparently, they could see him.

He spread his senses out farther, trying to pinpoint the person, but as quickly as he had found them, they vanished. He swore inwardly, knowing that this person was obviously skilled in masking ki, and had used it to hide from him. He stopped relying on his ki sensing ability in that instant, switching to the sharp senses of a horse. His ears swiveled, and then picked up the sound of footsteps. 'I could get used to this…' he thought absently, taking a step back.

Another step echoed in his sensitive ears, and without a sound he whirled and sprinted as fast as he could from the area. His hooves pounded on the dirt, alerting the chaser that he was leaving, and he could hear a swearing voice in his back-turned ears. He put on another burst of speed, attempting to leave this person behind.

There was suddenly a sharp sting in his long neck, and he let loose a squeal of pain, running faster as he did so. Kyoto loomed in the distance, and Kenshin ran faster in an attempt to make it to the city. He could feel and hear the person dropping away from the chase, swear words echoing until he dropped out of earshot.

Kenshin carefully looked to the side, and spotted the end of a dart sticking out of his neck. 'Ninja!'

He was already beginning to feel sluggish, and he tried to move faster, but his legs just kept getting heavier. 'Almost…there…'

He let go of his unicorn shape, shifting to human even as he ran. The instant he reached his full human form he staggered, the poison taking a stronger hold in his now much smaller body. Panting, he reached up and pulled out the dart, holding it tightly in his hand.

Just as he reached the city, Kenshin stumbled and fell full length in the dirt, the poison taking full effect. He struggled to rise, but failed, falling back to the ground. 'Gotta….keep…going…' he thought frantically, but his mind was sucked under misty haze and he knew no more.

* * *

An older woman walked through the streets, just leaving the market. She had a basket over one arm, a few supplies needed for a kitchen in it, and a list in the other. Just as she started to turn to head back towards her inn, she spotted something that caught her eye; the hilt of a sword, just showing from behind a building.

Curious, though afraid, she crept closer. There was no movement, and why would a sword be laying out here? She suddenly gasped as she spotted a young boy lying on the ground, the sword lying in front of him. She rushed forward, her experienced eyes running over his naked body, checking for any injuries. There appeared to be none, so she rolled him over worriedly.

The boy's face was pale apart from the flush to his cheeks, and sweat was rolling down his face. He was panting heavily, struggling for every breath. The woman spotted a bloody wound on his neck; the mark of the dart of a ninja. He'd been poisoned.

"Okami-san?"

The soft voice made her look up, and she saw Mikomi, one of the young girls that worked at her inn who had come with her to make orders for more food and supplies in the market. "Mikomi-chan, thank goodness!"

Mikomi saw the boy and gasped. "N-Nani…"

Okami stood, taking authority. "No time to explain Mikomi-chan, I want you to run straight back to the inn and get a few of the men to come and help me. This boy needs medical attention now!"

Mikomi shook herself out of her shock and nodded. "Hai Okami-san!" With that she turned and ran into the crowd.

Okami turned, crouching beside the boy again, thowing herhaorioverhis naked body."Hold on, young one. Help is on the way…"

* * *

Yes, very different way for Kenshin to get to the Ishin, but I wanted to change it a bit. Sorry it took FOR-E-VER for me to update, had serious writer's block. I think I've got it figured out now though, de gozaru! Please review! 


	4. Bakumatsu: Chapter 4

Part 2: Bakumatsu  
Chapter 4

Kenshin struggled up out of unconsciousness to find himself lying on a soft futon beneath a light blanket. He blinked fuzzily, and then turned his head, trying to figure out where he was. There were no clues around him, and he closed his eyes, hoping to relieve the pounding in his skull.

There was suddenly a cool hand against his forehead, and Kenshin jumped, and hand flying up in reaction to grasp a slender wrist. A feminine gasp sounded, and Kenshin opened his eyes to see a woman's startled dark eyes. "Where am I?" he rasped out, relaxing his grip slightly, but still not releasing it.

The woman blinked, and then answered. "You're at my inn, young man, I found you unconscious on the road."

"Your inn…" Kenshin murmured. He seemed to realize that he had a hold of her wrist, and he released it like it was burning. "Gomen…"

The woman returned to doing what she had been doing, checking his temperature. "Your fever's gone down considerably; the poison's been worked out of your system. You're going to be just fine…" She paused, waiting for a name.

Kenshin hesitated, and then relented. "Kenshin Himura."

"I am Okami, the matron of this inn. Don't worry; nothing will happen to you here. You're safe," the woman murmured soothingly as she poured a cup of tea and helped him to sit up. "Even though your fever's down, I think I'll still give you a nice warm cup of this willow bark tea, alright?" By the fact that the boy had a sword, she knew that he would probably be a lot like the Ishin men she hosted at her village; wary of what they took into their bodies.

Kenshin nodded his consent, drinking the tea silently, still mostly asleep. His eyes fell shut not long after she lay him back down and he slept again.

Okami placed a cool cloth on Kenshin's forehead again, glad to see that the flush to the boy's cheeks was beginning to dissipate. Mikomi had returned to the scene bringing Iizuka and Musha, two of the Ishin men, with her, and together they had carried the feverish boy home.

Okami had worked quickly and efficiently in the absence of their doctor, who was tending to another man injured in a battle, clearing Kenshin's body of poison and working on fighting his fever. So far the boy had bounced back well, and she could hear the whispers of men outside the room, questioning his presence here.

Okami looked up as a knock came to the door, and the shoji slid open to reveal Kogoro Katsura himself, with a questioning look in his dark eyes. "Okami-san," he murmured in his soft commanding voice. "Have you found out who this young man is?"  
Okami nodded. "Hai. His name is Kenshin Himura." The woman hesitated. "The men are talking about him Katsura-san, what purpose to they have? He's just a boy."

Katsura shook his head slightly. "Don't worry about it, they're just curious about the fact that he's so young and he carries a sword. He can't be much older than 11 or 12." Okami frowned. "I think different, he seems older than that. His eyes…" Her frown grew deeper. "They're too old for someone this young, even if he is in his teens. He has seen much."

Katsura nodded. "Let me know when he is well, I would like to speak with him, see why he is here in Kyoto."

Okami bowed in respect for the Ishin Shishi leader. "Hai Katsura-san."

With that, the man left Okami to her work, and she focused back on breaking Kenshin's persistent fever.

* * *

When Kenshin woke the next time he was feeling much better, his head wasn't fuzzy anymore, and he could easily sense the presence of people around him. There were two kis nearby, both non-hostile, so he didn't move. He was still mostly asleep, so he let himself wake up slowly, remembering Okami's words.

There were more kis scattered around him at various distances, but none of them were close enough to be considered a big threat. He opened his eyes then, shifting to look in the direction of the two in the room with him.

Okami was there, along with a man he didn't know. He did, however, feel the confidence and leadership radiating from his ki, and he knew that this was an important man. Okami noticed that he was awake at that moment, smiling at him. "Ah, Himura-chan, you're awake. Your fever broke sometime in the night, so you'll be just fine now."

"Arigatou for looking after me Okami-san…" he murmured as he sat up. He focused on the man curiously, but didn't say anything.

The stranger spared him the curiosity, nodding to him. "My name is Kogoro Katsura, and I must say, I'm a little curious on how you ended up in your predicament."

Kenshin froze. He couldn't tell this man what had really happened, so he decided to give him the edited version, though a little hesitantly. "I was coming down from my Shishou's home; I was planning to find the Ishin Shishi. I was attacked on the way down, but I couldn't locate the person. I was shot with a dart, and the last thing I remember was making it to Kyoto, and then collapsing. That's basically it sir."

The man sighed. "Well then Himura, I do believe you've found what you were looking for." Kenshin blinked, tilting his head slightly. "I am the leader of the Choshu clan of the Ishin Shishi, so I will hear what you want to say."

Kenshin let out a tiny gasp, feeling like he was showing disrespect. He quickly settled himself into a kneeling position, bowing quickly. "Forgive me Katsura-san, I had no idea…"

He was cut off by Katsura. "Nonsense Himura, now please, tell me what you want to say."

Kenshin sat back up, and then looked the older man square in the eye. "I have a sword, I want to help. I can do something to help your cause; I just know that I can."

Katsura frowned. "Is that so? I just have one thing to ask you Himura. How old are you? You look a little young to be considering joining the army."

Kenshin blinked, and then blushed slightly. He knew that he looked a lot younger then he really was, and that was probably what was throwing them off. "I'm 14 and a half sir, going to be 15 in about 3 months."

Katsura blinked, and Kenshin knew that his assumptions had been right. "Well, since you've already been to our main station of operations, and you seem to have a good reason, I'll test you out and see what you can do. I'll have one of the men get ready to spar with you once you feel up to it."

"Oh, well, I could do it now, if you didn't mind. I'd rather get it over with…" Kenshin trailed off as Katsura gave him a funny look. "Gomen…"

Katsura shook his head slightly. "Iie, it's alright Himura. Are you sure you're strong enough for it, you did just get over a fever."

Kenshin nodded. "I can handle it. I've trained for stuff like this with my Shishou; he made me keep training one time right after I had had my arm popped out of joint. It hurt like hell, but Shishou said that it's important to keep fighting even when you've been injured."

"Good advice…" Katsura murmured. "Well then, I'll see if I can find one of the men to do this for me."

Okami spoke up. "What about Musha Katsura-san? He's a good fighter, and he'd be a good judge of the boy's skills."

Katsura nodded, accepting the woman's proposal. "A good idea Okami-san, I'll talk to him. Himura, why don't you come with me."

It was an order, so Kenshin pushed himself to his feet, swaying for an instant before regaining his balance and centering himself, following the taller man from the room. He could sense Okami's reluctance to let him go, but he did as he was ordered.

Katsura stopped a man on the way out with short dark hair in a topknot. "Would you please find Musha for me and send him to the training grounds? I want him to conduct a test for me."

The man nodded with a bow. "Hai Katsura-san, right away."

Kenshin continued to follow Katsura, looking around him in wonder. There were quite a few men sitting around, some cleaning swords, others drinking and having a good time with one another. When Kenshin next focused on where he was going he found that he was in a training area behind the inn, probably specifically made for the Ishin men.

There was already a man there, one with short brunette hair and a sharp profile. He bowed to his superior. "Katsura-san, what did you wish me to do?"

Katsura gestured to Kenshin, who was standing beside him. "This is Kenshin Himura, and he wishes to join the Ishin Shishi. I want you to conduct his testing for me."

Musha blinked, and then restrained a chuckle. Kenshin bristled. "Forgive me for saying so Katsura-san, but this is merely a child."

"I'm almost 15!" Kenshin blurted, unable to contain it. He got enough teasing from his Shishou, he didn't need anymore from these men.

A bit startled at his outburst, but unaffected, the man simply grinned. Katsura had a faint smile on his face. "Hai, but he seems very able. Let's see what he can do, and then we'll decide."

"Hai Katsura-san." Musha responded. He pulled a bokken from his belt, tossing it at Kenshin, who reflexively caught it easily in mid-air. "We'll use these so we won't hurt each other, so get ready."

Kenshin nodded, moving away from the man to stand at the other end of the grounds from Musha. 'I hope I can get through this…' he thought, and then settled easily into the battoujustu stance.

* * *

This chapter probably seems a little awkward, but I had a lot of trouble with it. I know that Kenshin hasn't settled into his Battousai role yet, so he probably seems a little out of character. He'll settle more into Battousai mode as he shifts into the work of a hitokiri, but for now he's still, well, more like the rurouni Kenshin we all know and love. Don't pester me too badly, I'm trying to do the best I can. Review please, and I'll update as soon as I can! 


	5. Bakumatsu: Chapter 5

Part 2: Bakumatsu  
Chapter 5

Kenshin stayed stock still, waiting for Musha to make the first move. The man didn't move as well, and it turned into a staredown. The two watched each other, and Kenshin began to grow impatient. 'Is he ever going to move!'

Musha finally shot forward, bringing his bokken around in a sweeping side swipe. Kenshin could easily see that the man was holding back, probably because of his age and small size. The boy sighed, and did not attack, instead leaping backwards and easily dodging the attack.

Musha blinked. "Weren't you going to fight me? Or am I wasting my time and Katsura's?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes, relaxing his stance. "I'm not going to bother fighting you if you're going to hold back. If you're going to fight, then _fight._"

Musha blinked. "How did you…" He then shook his head. "Fine, I will." He instantly sank into a stance, and threw himself towards Kenshin.

Studying the man's ki, he found that his comment had angered the older and that he was now using everything he had. Satisfied, Kenshin quickly settled down into battoujutsu stance again, and waited for Musha to reach him.

Katsura watched from the sidelines, studying Kenshin's posture and responses with a practiced eye. He knew that Kenshin had no doubt been able to easily read Musha when the older man had been holding back, and that had been a little impressive to Katsura. When he saw Kenshin sink back into his stance, he narrowed his eyes.

What happened next only Kenshin would ever know. Katsura blinked as Kenshin simply _disappeared_, and then reappeared a ways away. Musha still stood, his sword at the end of its swinging arc and his eyes wide. Then the man dropped with a groan, holding a hand to his stomach.

Kenshin calmly put the bokken on the rack that was nearby, and then turned to Katsura. "I believe I've shown my worth."

Katsura nodded dumbly, unable to speak for the moment. "That… That was incredible Himura. What did you do?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Not a very complicated move. Only a simple battousjutsu. Little bit more difficult for me because I'm used to a katana and not a bokken, but still effective."

Musha was just standing, walking over while still holding his stomach. "I'll say. That was a good shot Himura."

Kenshin bowed slightly. "Arigatou. I'm sorry, did I hurt you badly? I tried to hold back a bit so I wouldn't, but I might have been just a little bit too harsh…" The boy trailed off at the looks he was getting from Musha and Katsura.

"You were holding back Himura!" Katsura asked incredibly. "But you were so fast…"

Kenshin blushed slightly. "I… Well… I can be faster, but I didn't want to hurt Musha-san…"

"Kami-sama kid, that hurt like hell, and you were holding back? If you had had a real katana my guts would be all over the ground and no doubt my upper half would be staring across the yard at my legs." Musha stated, still rubbing the place where he had been struck. No doubt there would be some serious bruising there tomorrow.

Kenshin bowed again, lower this time. "Gomen nasai Musha-san, I didn't mean to…"

Katsura put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder, startling him. "Nonsense Himura, you showed me what I wanted to see. I'm sure that Musha will recover just fine. Now then, why don't you go back and lie down, you look a little pale."

Kenshin blinked. "Katsura-san…"

Musha nodded, putting a hand against Kenshin's back and giving him a little push. "Katsura-san is right, you look awfully pale kid. Go get your strength back up, you shouldn't be standing. You're as white as a sheet."

Kenshin nodded silently. "But… Where do I go Katsura-san?"

The man thought a moment. "Go back to the room that Okami-san put you in; you can have that as your room. It is vacant, so we can put you there. I'll call you in to talk with me as soon as you feel better, alright?"

Kenshin nodded and bowed. "Hai, arigatou Katsura-san." He then walked into the inn, going back to where he had been when he first woke that morning. Katsura and Musha had been right; he did feel a little shaky.

Okami was still sitting in the room, worriedly wringing a cloth in her hand. She looked up as Kenshin walked into the room, gasping slightly. "Himura-chan…"

Kenshin looked up at her, confused as to why she sounded so stressed. "Okami-san…What's wrong?"

The woman shot to her feet, running to Kenshin's side and placing a gentle hand against the boy's forehead. "You're as white as a sheet and your fever's come back! I knew that it was careless of Katsura-san to let you go out there after just beginning to recover from poisoning!" She ushered him forward. "Come, lie down, you're shaking Himura-chan!"

Although confused, Kenshin did as he was asked, lying down on the soft futon. Once back on the bed fatigue rushed over him and he sank into the mattress, his eyes falling to half mast. A blanket was placed over him, and then a cold cloth on his forehead. "Drink this Himura-chan."

A cup was held to his lips, and he obediently drank the bitter stuff down, only shivering slightly at its taste. After that he was told to sleep, and he did as he was told once more, sinking down into blackness.

* * *

Okami sighed, putting the cloth back on Kenshin's forehead after soaking it once more. Even though the boy had seemed perfectly alright, his fever had come back with a vengeance, and it was now plaguing Kenshin, keeping him in sleep.

Katsura sat not far away, watching as Okami cared for the boy. "I'm sorry Okami-san. It was against my better judgment to take him away from his bed. I should have kept him there instead of making him show me his skills."

Okami sighed again, shaking her head slightly. "Iie Katsura-san, he wanted to do so. It was as much his choice as it was your own. He is stubborn, and thick-headed, I can tell that already."

Katsura nodded. "He will do fine with our troops. He is an excellent swordsman, and determined to play his own role in the fighting."

Although she was worried, Okami didn't say anything about it. She knew somehow that Katsura was going to give Kenshin the job that would rip his heart to pieces, but she wasn't able to act on these thoughts. There was nothing she could do.

"When he is well again send him to me. I wish only to talk with him." Katsura murmured, standing and going towards the door.

"Hai Katsura-san." Okami said, bowing.

* * *

Kenshin woke feeling refreshed and ready to go, ready to face the world. He sat up, raking a hand through his bangs, blinking as he found that his hair was loose around his shoulders.

At about that moment the door slid open and Okami walked in, carrying a tray. She blinked as she saw him sitting up, and then smiled. "Himura-chan, it's good to see you up and awake. Your fever must have come back after that strain so soon after healing, but it's broken once again. You should be just fine now, as long as you _rest_."

Kenshin knew an order when he heard one, and he smiled, nodding. "Hai Okami-san, I will. Um, do you know where my hair tie is?"

Okami smiled. "I'm sorry; I took it out while you were sleeping to help make you a little more comfortable." She walked over to the bookshelf, picking the little leather cord off of the shelf and handing it to Kenshin. "Here you are Himura-chan."

He nodded, quickly and efficiently tying his hair back into its topknot. "Arigatou Okami-san." He was interrupted as his stomach growled loudly and he blushed faintly.

Okami hid a laugh behind her hand, gesturing to the tray she had brought in with her. "I brought you some breakfast, I'm afraid you missed it. After that Katsura-san would like to speak with you, so just tell me and I will take you to his room."

Kenshin nodded, bowing. "Arigatou Okami-san."

She stood and went towards the door. "I'll be back for you and your dishes in about 15 minutes Himura-chan."

Kenshin ate fairly quickly; he was very hungry after not eating properly since he had come to this place. He found that he had some time to spare, so, leaning his katana against his shoulder, he settled down against the wall to wait for Okami.

Okami came into the room to find Kenshin dozing against the wall, his breathing soft and peaceful and his hands wrapped loosely around the sheath of his katana. She did not approach him, knowing better. Instead she stood back and called his name. "Himura-chan?"  
Kenshin's eyes snapped open, his hand clenching around the sheath of his sword. His eyes shot to where Okami stood, and then he calmed, standing. "Gomen Okami-san…"

She shook her head. "It's quite alright, I was expecting it. Now come, Katsura-san is waiting to speak with you."

She lifted the breakfast tray and Kenshin followed her from the room, slipping his katana and wakizachi through his belt as he did so. He spared a few glances for the halls around him, attempting to memorize as much as he could while he had the chance. Okami stopped in front of a door, kneeling and sliding it open. "Good luck Himura-chan…"


	6. Bakumatsu: Chapter 6

Part 2: Bakumatsu  
Chapter 6

Kenshin was closed in dim light when Okami slid the door shut behind him, and he gulped slightly, moving forward a step. Something just felt off, and he didn't like it at all. He spotted Katsura, kneeling on a cushion not far from him. The man nodded to him. "Himura, please, sit."

Kenshin crept forward and knelt on the cushion in front of Katsura, pulling his swords from his belt and setting them beside him on the floor. "Katsura-san," he murmured respectfully, bowing his head.

The man returned the gesture, and then sighed. "Well Himura, I must say that you did prove that you can fight, and I have decided what I wish you to do. I'm afraid that I don't think you're going to like it though."

Kenshin kept his eyes down. "I can't pick who I am Katsura-san, I don't have to like what I do. I just want to help."

Katsura smiled faintly. _'He is so wise, for one so young…' "_We are in need of someone very special, here within the Choshu clan. We need someone who is skilled, fast, and stealthy. You fit this perfectly." Katsura frowned then, not really wanting to say this. _'I really don't want to do this to you Himura… but I have no choice. For my country, I must do this…' _

He looked up at Kenshin, meeting the redhead's eyes as the boy raised his head. "I'm asking you… to kill. And not just be a solider, but to be a killer and nothing else. You will become our revenging shadow, our killer in the night. You are to become a hitokiri."

Kenshin stared at him, his hands tightening where they gripped the fabric of his hakama. "I… I will do this Katsura-san."

Katsura frowned. "Are you sure Himura? If you wished, I would make you a solider…"

Kenshin cut him off by shaking his head. "Iie. I will do what you wish. I will help my country, any way that I can."

Katsura sighed. "Very well. I will send for you when we need you. For now, you may do as you wish. It would be best if you went into the city, memorized as much of it as you can. Stay hidden, try not to be seen. Your life will be guarded with the utmost secrecy, but you must _never_ be seen."

Kenshin nodded. "Hai Katsura-san."

* * *

Kenshin sighed, closing his eyes and letting the wind flow through his hair. The cool air swept his long hair from his neck where it hung from its usual topknot. He felt the longing to run, to let himself go, stretch himself out and become the wind itself, feeling only the ground beneath his hooves and the wind flowing through his mane.

He hadn't been able to shift in over a year now, and his inner self was crying out for a respite. He longed to shift, to feel the power that came with being in that larger, stronger, fleeter body. He wanted to be free, but he had made a promise to Katsura, and that promise would be kept.

"Himura-san!"

He turned to meet the eyes of a man in his group, one of the 7 that were traveling with him. "What is it Kasai-san?"

"We need to continue on Himura-san, we're nearly there, and it's nearly the time that we need to meet them," the man murmured, nodding to him slightly. "We need to hurry."

Kenshin nodded, moving towards him. "You are right. Let's go."

He and his group were currently heading towards a group of travelers that were bringing supplies for some of the Ishin soldiers in need of food and clothing. Katsura, wanting to lend his help, had sent Kenshin and the seven with him to protect them until they met up with the Ishin soldiers that were supposed to lead them to the group in need of help.

Kenshin followed the others as the group ran through the fading daylight. "Up ahead!" he called, easily being able to sense the ki of the men that they were supposed to protect.

He saw the others nod, and then slowed his speed as a wagon came into view. It was simple, supposedly to disguise it and discourage attackers. He nodded to the man sitting in the driver's seat, and absently patted the nose of the mare that nudged his shoulder. He had found that most horses could, in a way; sense that he was one close to their kind. He had always felt a kinship with the powerful animals, and as such was kind to any that came his way.

There was no need for words between the two groups, they simply continued on as though they had been together the entire time. As they walked Kenshin examined the ki of the two people managing the wagon. The man in the driver's seat was a swordsman, and also comfortable around horses. The other, a more timid man, had little skill, but was excellent with the two animals that pulled the cart. He rode easily on the back of the gelding that drew the cart alongside the mare, and the horse didn't mind his presence at all. Kenshin was impressed.

One of the men opened his mouth to speak, but Kenshin threw up a hand, silencing him instantly. He narrowed amber eyes, looking to the faint ki signature he had just felt. The men that were able to feel his aura, although slightly, tensed and started looking for the threat that he had sensed.

An instant later a man launched himself from the trees, followed by others. They weren't very smart; Kenshin noted as he easily dispatched a few headed his way. An instant later he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder, and, astonished, he whirled to see… nothing. There was no one there. In his confusion another man came towards him. He whirled to meet the attacker, slicing cleanly through the man's neck.

His vision flickered for a moment and he shook his head to clear it. In that instant someone took advantage of his inattention and struck at him, a sword slicing neatly through his left shoulder and arching towards his neck. Kenshin let out a hiss of fury, knocking the blade away and cutting through the man, ridding himself of the nuisance.

'What is wrong with me?' he thought dimly, bringing up his sword to block another man. His limbs were beginning to feel heavy, as though he was moving through sand, and he struggled as his senses dimmed.

There was another brief bright flash of pain, and then Kenshin let out a cry as something slammed into the back of his head. He looked up into the face of a triumphant man, and then last thing he heard was someone calling his name frantically.

"Himura-san! Himura-san!"

The world fled.

* * *

Kasai watched as the redhead fell, collapsing solidly on the ground and not getting back up. With a yell of anger he cut down the man that had brought down the Battousai, and then dropped to his knees beside the younger. There was no movement, and he hesitantly brushed the dark red strands away from a delicate looking face that had gone chalk white.

"H-Himura-san?" he asked shakily.

There was no response. The dark lashes stayed firmly fixed to pale cheeks, and Kasai wrung his hands worriedly. At that moment another of his comrades came forward, standing beside him. "Is he…dead?"  
"I'm not sure…" Kasai murmured.

"You mean you haven't even checked!" the other asked with shock, looking at him as though he were insane.

"Well!" Kasai said, extremely uncomfortable with the situation. "I was just… a little freaked out! I mean, come on, this is the Battousai we're talking about!"

There was a pause. "What… What if he is dead?"

Kasai froze. Another man came forward. "He's dead? The Battousai? _Dead_!"

"I don't know!" Kasai snapped. He then reached down, hesitantly placing two fingers against the redhead's throat. He felt nothing, no beat of life. "I… I can't find a pulse."

"Kuso…" one of the men murmured. "What do we do? We can't go back to Katsura-san and say that Himura the Battousai is dead!"

"I know!" another snapped, running a hand through his black bangs. "We…" he paused, and then looked up triumphantly. "I know! We'll dump him in the river!"

Kasai gaped at his companion. "**_What!_**

"Dump him in the river," the black haired man responded easily. "We'll just tell Katsura-san that we lost him in one of the fights, that we never actually saw what happened to him. Within time he'll be declared dead anyway, and we won't have to deal with anything if Katsura's angry."

"But…It's the Battousai! We can't do that to him!" Kasai said fiercely, trying to protect his companion.

The man frowned. "And what do you propose we do?"

Kasai hesitated. "Well… Take his body back, of course."

"Are you nuts!" one of the men asked. "We can't do that! It's Battousai! I agree with Kokuzoku, he's got the right idea."

Kokuzoku leaned down, lifting the seemingly tiny body of Himura over his shoulder, striding towards the flowing river not far away. Kasai ran after him. "What are you doing! That's disgracing Himura, you can't dump him in there! I won't let you!"

And yet, even as the man fought, Kokuzoku heaved Himura from his shoulder, and the redhead's body hit the water, causing a loud splash. Kasai watched, horrified, and the boy's head slipped beneath the water, and he could be seen no more.

* * *

Yes, I know, this seems really far-fetched, but I wanted to get Kenshin by himself. As for not finding a pulse even when he really is alive (No, I did NOT kill Kenshin...) All Kasai did was feel the left side of Kenshin's neck, not the right. If you put your hand very lightly on that side you can't feel your pulse, and, since he is inexperienced, that's all that Kasai did. Please review! 


	7. Bakumatsu: Chapter 7

Part 2: Bakumatsu  
Chapter 7

Kenshin awoke to the feeling of movement and lack of air. His eyes snapped open, and he fought frantically to find air in the cold and darkness around him. His head broke the surface, and cool night air flooded into his starved lungs. He had to fight to stay on the surface, and with cold and numb limbs he swam to the edge of the river.

After dragging himself from the freezing water, he lay panting on the riverbank. His chest heaved up and down, gratefully drawing in air. He tried to ignore the pounding in his skull, but to no avail. He gingerly touched a large lump on the back of his head, where he had been apparently hit hard enough to make him lose consciousness. His stomach was churning, a rotten taste in his mouth. He coughed, and a little bit of water splashed onto the dirt beside his head.

When he'd found the strength to Kenshin sat up, and then forced himself to his feet. He regretted it an instant later when he fell back to his knees, gagging violently. He lost the battle, and threw up river water and gunk onto the hard ground.

Wiping his mouth, his stomach not churning as much as it had been a moment ago, he looked up and around himself. 'Where am I?'

There was no one around, even to his strong senses. He stood again, leaning against a nearby tree for support. His left shoulder protested the movement, and he looked down to see the angry red slash through his skin. The blood had been washed away by the river, but the skin around it showed that it was irritated, and could possibly be a threat for infection.

As he moved his other shoulder stung, and he turned his head to see the broken end of a dart sticking out of his skin. He reached back, wincing as his left shoulder scolded him for the movement, and pulled the dart out. A single small cry of pain escaped his mouth, but nothing more.

He examined the dart silently, and sighed. 'So that was the reason for my sluggishness.' He had been poisoned, but it seemed to have worked its course now.

He looked up at the night sky, thinking on ways to get back to Kyoto before he collapsed from exhaustion, blood loss, and possibly the effects of infection. He suddenly brightened. 'I can finally shift!'

He was then faced with another dilemma. When he shifted his clothing would not come with him, he would have to fashion a pack of some sort that he could carry around his neck. His swords had been lost in the river.

He removed his hakama and gi, wringing them out gingerly, wary of his wounds. He then tied them into a strange sort of pack that he hung around his neck. He then focused, and began to change. As the larger body of a horse overtook his own he felt flesh knitting and wounds being cleansed. Power and warmth flooded through him, he no longer felt cold, sick, or worried about getting back.

Opening pale violet eyes to the darkness, he was a little dismayed to find that his night vision, in a word, sucked. He could barely see at all, his night vision had been better when he was a human. Other than that, he was warm, and definitely stronger than he had been. However, he was still tired, so he decided to use the night to sleep, and get moving in the light of the day, when he could see better.

Folding his long slender legs he settled by a tree, laying his head on the ground. Heaving a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. His sensitive kept picking up the sounds of the night around him, and for a long time he lay there in the dark, just trying to tune things out. Eventually he succeeded and slipped into a restless sleep.

* * *

Kenshin awoke rather abruptly at dawn, bolting upright. He stood trembling on slender legs, slowing his breathing gradually. He wasn't quite sure what had awoken him, but it was now light enough to move onward.

He walked slowly at first, letting his still racing heart calm. Once he was back to calm, he broke into a gentle trot, and then into a canter. He smiled inwardly, speeding up more and more. Stretching out his body, he entered a full gallop, flying over the ground. He felt free again, and he let out a whinny of happiness.

Almost instantly an answering call rang out. He slid to a halt rather quickly, throwing his head up to find the caller. He hesitantly let out another whinny, and again there was an answer.

A black mare galloped into the area, proud head held high and hooves thundering on the ground. Kenshin blinked, resisting the urge to tilt his big crimson head slightly. As the mare took a good look at him she slid to a halt, her deep black eyes growing wide. Kenshin frowned inwardly. 'Human emotions…'

The mare moved closer, her nose out in front of her as she attempted to smell him. He stood stock still, allowing her to do so. She hesitantly put her nose against his horn, and he moved his head down, allowing her better access to the slender appendage.

"Are you… a shifter?"

The voice startled him, and he snorted wildly, jumping away before rational thought took hold of him. He shook his head slightly, and then nodded. "Hai, I am."

The black mare whickered. "I was wondering. I have never seen that color before in horses, and that horn of yours…"

Kenshin looked down slightly. "Yea, I guess I'm just cursed with being different."

The mare whickered again. "What's your name?"

Kenshin blinked, hesitated, and then spoke. "Kenshin."

She nodded to him slightly. "Akina, a pleasure to meet you. I would ask if you would like to shift back and talk in a bit more civilized manner, but seeing as we are both shifted…" She trailed off, and Kenshin felt like he could blush even though he was in horse shape.

"Actually, you could help me, and then we could meet each other later." Kenshin offered.

Akina tilted her big black head. "Oh really? What can I help you with?"  
He sighed. "I was separated from my group, and I'm trying to find my way back to Kyoto, but I'm afraid I'm not quite sure where it is."

Akina whirled on her hind legs, looking at him over her flanks. "Well come on, I know the way. That's where I came from!"

Kenshin felt relief spread through him and he trotted over to Akina's side. "Arigatou!"

She snorted. "Race you."

He grinned inwardly, stomping a hoof. "You're on!"

They both took off as fast as they could go, Kenshin stretching out his stride and pouring his heart into the race. Akina raced beside him like a shadow, tossing her head excitedly. As they ran they became the only two in the world, just them and the ground beneath their hooves, and Kenshin felt free once more.

* * *

"There it is. Can you go on from here?" Akina asked, panting heavily beside him. Rain was now falling steadily around them, a moderate shower.

The crimson stallion nodded. "Hai, I can. Arigatou Akina, I owe you."

"You owe me a talk and a nice dinner at a restaurant," the mare said with a firm stomp of a front hoof.

Kenshin smiled inwardly again. "Alright. But how will I know that it's you?"

She gave an almost grin to him. "Well, why don't you shift back and then I'll see what you look like. I'll find you, if you meet me down by the market."

"Shift…back?" Kenshin murmured.

Akina whinnied, raising her head into the air. "I didn't mean in front of me silly, go over there. I'll even turn my back if you want."

Kenshin turned and trotted behind the trees, releasing his horse shape and pulling on his still damp clothes. He shivered in the cold cloth, hoping that still being in them wouldn't leave him at risk for a cold or anything. Being out in the rain made it to where his hair was wet again, and he was colder still.

He walked out to where Akina was still standing, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warmer. The black mare moved closer, putting her warm body close against his side. "You poor thing, it's positively chilly out here without your fur… I should have let you go closer before you shifted…"

Kenshin shook his head. "It's okay. I probably would have shifted anyway when I got this close."

A black eye scrutinized him silently. "My but you are a different one… Such red hair, and those eyes…" Kenshin blushed, looking down. "Oh come now, let me see those eyes again." Akina protested, butting his shoulder with her forehead.

Kenshin looked back up at her, and her eyes softened. "There we are. Such a rare shade of violet. Beautiful." When Kenshin's eyes flickered down again she tilted her head. "Why so shy?"

"I've… never had anyone talk to me like this before." Kenshin murmured. "People are afraid of me; they never take any time to be nice to me, or even consider talking to me."

Akina nudged him again. "Well don't worry; I'll be your friend. Now, why don't you go and get out of this rain. I'll meet you by the market place in two days, near sunset."

Kenshin nodded, walking towards Kyoto. He turned to wave goodbye and thank the mare once more, but like a shadow, she had vanished.


	8. Bakumatsu: Chapter 8

Part 2: Bakumatsu  
Chapter 8

Kenshin knocked on the door of the inn, now shivering hard, soaked to the bone and more than ready to get out of the freezing cold rain. There was no answer for a moment, and then Okami opened the door, her eyes a little red, as though she had been crying. At the sight of Kenshin she gasped, putting up her hands. "Himura-chan! You're alive!"

He nodded, his shivering slightly increasing. "Just cold and hungry. Tired too."

She gasped again. "Oh, oh, come in, please, get out of that cold rain! We need to dry you off, get you to Katsura-san! We were sure you were dead! They came back saying that they'd lost you in the fight nearly two days ago!"

She ushered Kenshin inside, and he followed her obediently, just wanting to get inside. He was a little shocked at the information of being gone for two days, but he was too tired and cold to worry about it. Once in there, Okami fairly stripped him of his gi, and Kenshin shivered as the cool air hit his bare skin. She then wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, one that was warm from sitting near the fire. He clutched it tighter, nuzzling into it.

"Take your hakama off Himura-chan; it'll only make you colder. I'll get you some warm and dry clothes." Okami said firmly, and Kenshin nodded. He waited until the woman had turned to get said clothes, and he slipped from his hakama and laid it where Okami had put his gi.

The older woman came back in carrying a dry yukata, handing it to him. "Here, put that on. It'll help warm you up faster."

He nodded, pulling it on beneath the blanket that was still wrapped around his shoulders. Okami handed him a hot bowl of miso soup, and he sipped the liquid gratefully. As he did so Okami came forward, pulling the tie from his hair and combing her fingers through it. Kenshin flinched at her handling, and she frowned. "If it's brushed it'll dry faster, and you can be more comfortable. You don't mind, do you?"

Kenshin hesitated, and then shook his head. "I-Iie… I just… wasn't expecting it. Forgive me Okami-san."

She shook her head, and he felt a brush begin to run through his crimson strands. He made a soft sound; that really felt good! Okami chuckled, and then continued. "It's okay Himura-chan; I realize you're not used to getting mothered like this. I just… rather enjoy taking care of you. It's like having one of my sons back again." Kenshin blushed faintly, taking another drink of his soup, but Okami continued on. "I called for Katsura-san, he should be here soon."

Okami kept brushing his soft locks for a moment more, and then Kenshin suddenly found two arms around his shoulders and Okami's face pressed against his head. "I'm glad you're safe Himura-chan. I was afraid that you'd been lost."

Kenshin blinked rapidly, a little uncomfortable with the position. "I'm… sorry to have worried you Okami-san."

A moment later Okami's embrace left, and the brush returned to stroking through his hair. He placed the now empty bowl on the floor next to him, leaning unconsciously into Okami's ministrations. Now warm and with a full belly, he was only tired, to the point of exhaustion. He relaxed again, allowing his eyes to drift shut at the feel of the brush. It was very calming, and he could just… drift… to…

* * *

After a moment Okami stopped, blinking. Kenshin was leaning more into her, and she looked down to see his eyes shut, chin against his chest and breathing soft. Okami smiled, continuing her brush strokes. 'He must be exhausted… Poor boy…'

At that moment Katsura walked in, and Okami made a shush gesture. Katsura smiled as he spotted Kenshin, sleeping soundly under Okami's stroking hands. "Poor boy's exhausted…" she whispered. "He must have walked the whole way here from where they had been."

Katsura nodded sadly. "It's good to see him alive though…"

At the sound of Katsura's voice Kenshin's eyes snapped open, and he jerked upright. He spotted Katsura, and his eyes widened slightly. "Katsura-san!" He blushed as he realized that he had fallen asleep, bowing low. "Gomen nasai…"

Katsura chuckled. "It's no problem Himura; I understand that you are tired. What happened?"

Kenshin blinked. "I'm… not really sure Katsura-san. We were attacked, and I was shot in the shoulder with a dart. I didn't know that at the time, but it was apparently poisoned. I was taken down, and then I woke up in the river. I got out, and then headed here."

Katsura frowned. "The men that returned said that they lost you in the battle, and then couldn't find you."

Kenshin copied his leader's frown. "That can't be right. I know that I heard someone calling my name before I passed out."

Katsura gestured to Okami. "Would you call the men that were with Himura into the room Okami-san?"

Okami nodded, standing and leaving the room. Kenshin yawned, covering his mouth, and then blinking. "Gomen Katsura-san. I'm afraid that I'm not that lively. I ran most of the way here, and didn't get much rest."

Katsura shook his head slightly. "It's perfectly understandable Himura. As soon as we are finished with these men you can go straight to bed. You need your rest."

Kenshin nodded his thanks, and at that moment Okami returned, leading the seven men that had been with him during the attack. Kasai saw him and gasped. "Himura-san! You're alive!"

Kenshin blinked, and realized. "It was you." Kasai tilted his head, and Kenshin continued. "It was you calling my name, just before I fell."

Kasai nodded slowly. "Hai, it was me."

Kokuzoku cuffed the younger man. "You fool!"

Kasai glared at him full force. "You are the one who disgraced him! At least I wanted to be honorable, unlike you! I don't care if we get into trouble, what you did was wrong!"

Katsura frowned. "What did he do Kasai?"

The man looked down under his leader's gaze. "Well, we were fighting, and I saw Himura-san fall. He was cut down, I assumed, so I went to him. I couldn't find a pulse, there was blood everywhere, he didn't respond, so I assumed he was dead."

Kenshin blinked at this knowledge. "So how did I end up in the river?"

Kasai turned the force of his chocolate colored glare back to Kokuzoku and the others. "That was their idea. They were afraid of Katsura-san, and they didn't want to take you back to base. They were cowardly, and decided to throw you in the river, and say that we'd lost you in the fight." Kasai turned back to Kenshin, his eyes pleading. "I tried to stop them Himura-san, I really did, but he had picked you up and threw you in before I could do anything!"

Kenshin shook his head, putting up a palm to placate him. "It's alright Kasai-san, I understand." The man had been a good companion of his throughout the years, and he wasn't about to accuse him of something that wasn't his fault. According to his ki, he was telling the truth, while Kokuzoku and the others were growing more and more agitated.

Kenshin turned an amber-eyed glare to the other men, and they shrank under his gaze. "Does Kasai-san tell the truth?"

Kokuzoku shook his head. "He's lying! He wouldn't know, he wasn't fighting near you! I was, and you just disappeared!"

Kenshin growled, and the man was silenced instantly. The intensity of Kenshin's eyes on him grew, and the red-haired man had to fight to keep his growl from accelerating into a snarl. "You lie. You cowardly _bastard_. How dare you do that to me. I had to fight just to get out, I nearly didn't. I should have your head for this." Even though he tried, Kenshin's comment ended in a snarl, and Kokuzoku flinched.

Katsura frowned. "What you have done is dishonorable, and you will be punished. Himura," Kenshin looked up at his leader. "You have done all you can, but I can sense you are tired. Please, go rest."

"But Katsura-san…"

"That is an order Himura."

Kenshin sighed, but bowed to his leader. "Hai Katsura-san."

"Kasai, you may leave as well. Thank you for your honesty, and effort to help Himura." Katsura said, nodding to the young man.

Kasai bowed as well. "Thank you Katsura-san."

The two walked from the room, Kenshin sliding the door shut as he left. His adrenaline rush faded, and exhaustion slammed into him like a ton of bricks. He reeled, nearly falling, but Kasai caught him, looping his right arm around Kenshin's waist and pulling the red-haired man's arm over his shoulders. "Himura-san, are you okay!"

Kenshin groaned softly, putting a hand to his forehead. "Kami, I feel like I just got kicked in the head by a mule…"

Kasai made a small noise of concern, and helped the younger towards his room. "Here Himura-san, rest. You'll feel better after some sleep, I'm sure."

Kenshin let out a sigh of relief as he lay flat, hardly aware enough to notice that for once he was sleeping lying down. "Thank you…"

Kasai shook his head. "Rest Himura-san, and thank you. You saved me in there, whether you know it or not."

But Kenshin was already out, in a sleep borne of exhaustion. Kasai smiled, and left the room.

* * *

I realize that Kenshin is quite a bit OC, but remember, this is a different situation. He's still Battousai, and he still has that coldness, but I gave him some friends. Hooray! Review please! 


	9. Bakumatsu: Chapter 9

Part 2: Bakumatsu  
Chapter 9

Kenshin awoke feeling refreshed and a lot better than he had for a while. He stretched, and then noticed a tray beside his futon. He blinked, and then smiled. 'Okami-san…'

He picked up a riceball, which was cold, nibbling on it slightly. He didn't really have much of an appetite. He set it down, and then picked up a cup of water. He was thirsty though, very much. He down the cup in own swift drink, and then set it down. It was slightly warm, indicating that it had been there for some time.

'How long have I been asleep?' he thought absently, leaving the room and going towards the kitchen.

He met Katsura on the way there. He smiled. "Katsura-san," he murmured, bowing slightly to his leader.

The man nodded his head respectfully in return. "Himura. I trust you slept well? You certainly slept long enough."

Kenshin blinked. "How long sir?"

He grinned. "About a day and a half."

Kenshin seemed shocked. "Gomen nasai Katsura-san, I didn't mean to…"

Katsura shook his head, putting up a hand. "Nonsense Himura, you needed the rest. You were no doubt exhausted from your travel here, as well as your fight with the river. In all respect, I thought you would sleep longer than you did."

Kenshin had to repress a blush. "Arigatou for understanding Katsura-san. Is Okami-san in the kitchen?"

Katsura nodded. "Going to thank her for going in to check on you and leaving you something to eat?" Kenshin nodded slightly, and Katsura laughed. "Hai, she is in there."

Kenshin bowed again to his leader. "Arigatou."

Kenshin decided to return to his room, picking up the tray and carrying it with him to the kitchen. Okami met him at the door. "Himura-chan, it's wonderful to see you awake!" She took the tray from him, whisking it away. "You weren't very hungry?"

He shook his head. "Iie, I'm afraid not. I am thirsty though."

She smiled. "Well you know where everything is, go ahead and get yourself a drink Himura-chan, while I get rid of this tray."

When Okami returned Kenshin was sipping some cool water. She knelt beside him with a smile. "Did you sleep well Himura-chan?"

He nodded. "Yes, I did, arigatou for asking. I slept a great deal longer than I thought I would though. A day and a half Katsura-san said."

She smiled. "You were tired, it was understandable."

"What happened to Kokuzoku?" Kenshin asked seriously.

"You don't need to worry about it Himura-chan, you have enough on your mind. Katsura has been speaking of giving you another assignment." Okami murmured. Kenshin could hear the worry in her voice.

All thoughts of the betrayer left his mind. "Another? So soon?"

She nodded. "Hai. Katsura said that he wanted to get things rolling again, now that you're back. He was going to get a new assassin, but then you showed up."

Kenshin sighed, running a hand through his bangs. He really didn't want to go back to work, but he knew that Katsura had things for him to do; he had no choice in the matter. He would have to do what he was told.

At that moment one of Okami's workers came in. She bowed. "Himura-san, Katsura-san wishes to see you in his room."

He nodded to the girl. "Arigatou, I will go." He stood, bowing to Okami. "Arigatou Okami-san, and goodbye for now."

The woman watched him go with sad eyes. "Be safe…"

* * *

Kenshin stood silently near the market, a little wary to actually go in. It had been the promised two days, and this was the night that he was supposed to meet Akina. He was nervous, but he kept pushing it down, telling himself that it was irrational.

Within a moment he heard a voice that was very familiar. "Kenshin, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Kenshin turned to meet the dark eyes of Akina, who was standing before him. Her hair was braided into a tight length that fell down her back, and her eyes were sparkling as she looked at him. She wore a simple kimono, and carried a purse in one hand. She had naturally pale skin, and a frame that was similar to Kenshin's own. She, however, was a little taller.

She laughed a little. "Silly Kenshin, now come on, I'm hungry, and it's getting late!"

He blinked, and then smiled slightly, extending his arm and taking her hand, resting it on his forearm. She settled into step beside him, allowing him to lead her along. He looked at her slightly. "You… You are very pretty Akina-san."

She smiled at him, patting his arm gently. "Arigatou Kenshin, but what's with the 'san'? You didn't use it when we were together before."

He looked down. "It just… doesn't feel right to not use it now. When I was shifted it didn't really matter to me, but now…" he trailed off, unsure of how to explain himself.

She smiled, shaking her head. "It's alright, I understand." She turned to look at him a little more, her expression turning to concern. "You look very tired Kenshin, are you alright?"

He seemed a little startled, but nodded. "Hai, I'm fine. But I am tired. I guess I haven't quite recovered fully from my little adventure out there."

She nodded. "I understand."

They sat in a restaurant, ordering drinks and food. Kenshin sipped sake silently, while Akina drank some tea. "Why do you drink sake?" she asked suddenly.

Kenshin blinked, and then set the sake cup down. "I guess… To focus on something else. To get away from my life, if only for a little while. I rarely get drunk, I never drink that much, but drinking, it just seems to wash away the world around me."

Akina smiled slightly. "Hai, that is why many do it… Why do you hate your life so much Kenshin?"

He hesitated. "I…"

She sighed. "Here, I'll go ahead and tell you a little about me, so you can have some time to think on it." He nodded, and she went on. "I was raised in Edo, but moved here with my family about 3 years ago. My father joined in the war, as did my two older brothers. They left one day, about a year and a half ago. I never saw them again." Akina smiled slightly. "My mother was very sad, and only 3 months after news of their passing she grew ill, and left this world not long after. I am the only one left of my family."

She looked up at him. "I live in an inn not far from here, helping out with the work there. Every week I have two days off, and in those two days I go and run with the horse herd that lives not far from Kyoto. It's a time when I feel… free. I feel like there is no war, no fighting. I am at peace with them."

Kenshin tilted his head. "Where did you get your powers? I never knew my parents; I'm an orphan, so I have no idea."

"My father was a shifter, a great brown bear, my mother a swan. They rarely shifted; I only saw them a few times. My brothers didn't have the ability to change, but they did have heightened senses." Akina said thoughtfully. "I never did quite understand why I got the power and they didn't, but I guess you get what you get."

Kenshin nodded slightly. "I always thought that I got it from my parents, but I never was quite sure…"

"Will you tell me about yourself Kenshin?" Akina asked softly. "I won't judge you, if that's what you're afraid of. It's a war, you do what you have to, and I understand that."

Kenshin sighed. He didn't know why, but something was compelling him to trust this woman. "I don't remember my family; they died of cholera when I was six. I was then sold to slave traders, and lived with them until I was nine. I was then taken from them by my Shishou, who taught me my sword style. When I turned 14 I came here, and joined the war. I work as…" he paused, warily.

"Hitokiri Battousai."

He looked up in shock, wide eyes meeting hers. "You knew…"

She nodded. "Hai, I did. I just wanted to be sure. I have heard the tales of the killer who stalks the night, hair as red as blood and eyes like golden flames. I see no eyes of flame, but you are the only man in this city with hair like blood." She smiled. "It's okay Kenshin, I do not care. You are a kind man; I have seen that for myself. And you are like me, that is enough. I've never met anyone else with my ability; it's nice to have a friend in these dark times."

Kenshin allowed a smile to creep across his face. "Arigatou Akina."

She smiled back. "Ah, here comes the food! I'm positively famished!"

* * *

Kenshin sighed, moving through the dark streets. He didn't want to be out here, he would rather be back at the inn. He didn't want to kill, but Katsura had told him that this was a very important job, if he didn't get this one done correctly, things could go very wrong.

He leapt up the side of the buildings in an alley, getting to the rooftops and leaping across the gaps. He could move faster this way, and he needed to get to his destination in only a few minutes.

His earlier meeting with Akina had showed that some people didn't care about whom he was, that some of them understood. He could only hope that his friendship with the woman would hold through the years.

He crept closer to the building, looking inside. There was a man in there, and Kenshin recognized the man he was to kill. He quickly checked for people surrounding, and found none. He then went inside, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He slipped on the persona of the hitokiri, shutting off his emotions.

"Akai Yosomono, I bring Tenchuu."

The man turned to look at him in shock, and then he reached for the sword hanging at his side. "You! You are Hitokiri Battousai!"

Kenshin couldn't help but laugh inwardly. This man seemed to be good at stating the obvious. He tightened his grip on his sword, and then took a step forward.

The fight lasted briefly. Kenshin easily avoided every swing that the man threw at him, and then shook his head sadly. 'You fight for your life, I respect that. May you find peace in the next life…' With that Kenshin struck.

An instant later he heard a voice scream. His eyes flashed into clarity, and his mind went blank. 'Oh…no…'

A woman's body fell forward onto the dead form of Akai Yosomono, and Kenshin watched in horror as blood spotted her lips, and then her breath left her. She was dead, struck down by the same attack that had killed the man beneath her.

Kenshin took a step back, the sword slipping from his limp fingers. He raised his hands, the blood covering them suddenly burning his skin. He had killed an innocent. 'No…' He took another step back. "NO!"

And then Kenshin did something that he would never do.

He ran.


	10. Bakumatsu: Chapter 10

Part 2: Bakumatsu  
Chapter 10

Akina suddenly frowned, looking up as she heard a sound pierce the air. A horse's scream, one of pain, fear, and sadness. She frowned, going into an alley and shifting to her horse form. It was going to be risky in the city, but she had to know who that was. A horse in the city wasn't normal at all; there were maybe two or three in the entire city. She ran through the streets, glad that they were empty.

She ran past a house, and instantly wrinkled her nose. The smell of blood was strong, and she snorted, trying to clear it from her nostrils. She looked down, shocked as she discovered a blue gi. One that looked like… 'Kenshin…'

She turned and followed the trail, which continued for a little ways. There were two swords, a hakama, and the hand guards that all swordsmen wore, and then the trail ended. Akina continued to gallop in that direction.

Another scream called her attention, and she ran faster through the night. Rain began to fall around her, and when she looked up she saw crimson lightning flash in the sky. 'Something's happened to Kenshin…'

She pushed her body, running as fast as she could. Stone faded into dirt, and trees loomed. She was now running through a forest, following a path made by a body crashing through the foliage.

She was forced to slide to a stop as she reached the river's edge. There was no one there, and no hoof-prints led in either direction. There was no sign of the unicorn she was seeking.

Kenshin was gone.

* * *

Akina huffed a sigh, wandering though the trees. The rain had faded not long ago, and she was just coming out of her shelter in the trees. She looked up to see the night sky beginning to clear, the stars coming out again. The sliver of a moon shone down, not really providing enough light for her to do much. She couldn't look for Kenshin, not in this darkness. She needed light to be able to find his trail, her eyes weren't good enough.

Sadly, she folded her legs and lay down in a small clearing. She would have to wait for sunrise. She set her head down on the damp ground, blowing her forelock away from her eyes.

'What could have happened that scared him like that?' she thought. When she had met Kenshin earlier in the market, he had been a little quiet, but he wasn't a timid man, not by the least. He was kind, but powerful, despite his small frame. And the fact that he was Hitokiri Battousai spoke thousands for his skills. Something bad must have happened, for him to be so badly frightened as to run.

Akina raised her head as a sound alerted her, her ears pricked. She could hear huffing breaths, and she stood quickly, moving towards the source.

She found Kenshin lying on his side in the mud, crimson side heaving up and down as he drew in frantic breaths. His red coat was covered in mud and sweat, foam dripping down his sides and from his mouth. He had nearly overreached himself, and no doubt run himself into the ground.

Akina crept closer to the vermillion colored unicorn, putting her head down cautiously. "Kenshin?"

The unicorn started, attempting to climb to his hooves and failing, collapsing on the ground again. He whinnied loudly, trying to get up again. Akina moved closer, putting her head down and nosing him. He flinched, trying to move away.

"Kenshin, speak to me!" Akina demanded, folding her long legs and settling beside the panting crimson stallion. She knew that he wouldn't be able to stand for some time, all of his energy was gone.

He didn't speak, only whinnied again, trying to get away. Akina could hear fear in that whinny, and she frowned inwardly, putting her nose closer to him. She then blinked. His eyes were clouded over, darker than his normal violet. And they were vacant, as empty as the eyes…

"Of any horse…" Akina said with shock. He had lost himself in the change. The Kenshin she knew was no more, lost within his horse body. Until she could get him to regain himself, Kenshin would act as any horse would. He wouldn't know her, and he had lost the power of speech.

Akina sighed, putting her head down on the ground. Perhaps Kenshin would understand her friendliness at least, and in time, she could get him to remember.

* * *

Akina was startled awake by movement at her side. She looked to see Kenshin struggling to his feet. She stood as well, and watched as he stood panting. He was still a little out of energy, but he was forcing himself onward for some reason she didn't know. Even so, she followed him.

After a while the crimson stallion started paying more attention to her as his single minded destination seemed to fade from his mind. He turned to watch her, and she came to a halt behind him. He then came closer to her, putting his nose against her neck. He then nipped her flank gently, seeming to accept her. She nipped at his withers, and he snorted, shaking his big crimson head.

She hung back, looking towards Kyoto. She really should go back; she was needed at her inn. Her thoughts were interrupted as the flat of Kenshin's horn hit her flank. She snorted, leaping forward. With head down and horn ahead, Kenshin drove her farther from Kyoto.

Akina was confused. She had only thought the nips as friendship. Even though she ran with the herd, she never did observe much about horse talk. She didn't know how they communicated to each other. What was Kenshin doing?

She tried to fight him again, and with a cry of rage the stallion reared, his hooves striking her hindquarters. With a squeal of pain she darted forward, deciding it better to follow him then be struck again. His hard ruby hooves hurt, and she didn't want to be the object of target for his shining horn.

She followed him quietly now, the unicorn looking back every now and then to make sure she was still following. Meanwhile, she was running through ideas to get Kenshin to snap out of it. She still wasn't sure why he had reverted back to horse, but he was starting to fade farther. Akina knew, if she didn't get him to realize who he was soon, there would be no more Kenshin in that body, only a unicorn.

Kenshin suddenly nipped at her neck, and then took off in a run, throwing his head up in joy. Akina was caught up in the race as she kept up with the excited stallion, running with him around the great grass clearing that they had found. Kenshin leapt over a log, and then spun to meet her, his hooves prancing in the grass.

'A foal…' Akina realized. 'He's acting like a foal…' Her human self blushed violently. 'He's courting me!'

Indeed, Kenshin was pursing her affections, dancing around her like a young colt, tossing his head, bunching his muscles, showing off his shining mane and tail, his ruby horn flashing in the sun. Akina took a step back slightly. 'What do I do?'

Kenshin darted towards her, gave her a nip on the flank, and then darted away, throwing his head up. He then reared, letting out a loud stallion's cry.

Akina whinnied back to him, challenging his call. That stopped him in confusion. He fell to all fours, walking towards her slowly. His tail was raised high, making the crimson strands flow better, making a vermillion cape behind him. His ears were pricked, neck muscles tight and bulging as he arched his neck.

Akina suddenly had the idea that would get him to realize what was going on, who he really was. She wasn't going to like it, but there was no other way. She sighed, and then released her horse shape.

At the sight of Akina's human body, Kenshin pulled back with a snort. His head was held high, fear sparking in his violet eyes. In that instant those eyes cleared, and Kenshin gasped. "A-Akina? W-what…" His eyes widened. "Oh no…"

He lost his grip on his shape, and collapsed to his knees in the grass, crying into his hands. Confused, Akina moved closer, trying to comfort the boy. He pushed her away, not looking at her. "Don't look at me! I'm a murderer, I killed an innocent woman! I don't deserve your kindness!"

Akina suddenly understood. The blood she had smelled, there had been an assassination. And a woman, no doubt for love of the man being killed, had put herself in the way of Kenshin's sword. The boy had probably not noticed her in time, and had caused an accident that had broken him.

Knowing that her nakedness was causing Kenshin to become more agitated and afraid, Akina shifted back to her horse form, folding her legs and laying beside him. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her big black neck, crying into her mane. She allowed him to do so, blowing comforting breaths through his loose crimson hair. He cuddled up to her, and eventually cried himself into exhaustion.

Although wanting to get back to Kyoto, Akina knew that it was important for the boy to get some sleep. Without it, he probably wouldn't be able to get back to Kyoto without collapsing. And so, running into the trees to a great hollow oak that she used to store extra clothes for when she ran with the herd, she pulled out one of her extra kimono and draped it over Kenshin's naked form. He clenched his fists in the cloth, settling deeper into sleep.

Akina planted herself beside the boy, resigning herself to watch over him as a mare would watch over her foal.


	11. Bakumatsu: Chapter 11

Part 2: Bakumatsu

Chapter 11

Akina sighed, pulling up more grass with her teeth. Kenshin had slept through the night, whimpering and crying out ever so often in his sleep as he dreamed. At those times Akina would put her nose down, snuffle in his hair, and he would calm slowly. At times she lay down beside the boy, letting him snuggle up to her warm side. As the night grew cold, she lay quietly next to him, letting him keep warm against her body.

Now Kenshin slept quietly in the grass, his mind finally at rest and finally getting the sleep he so desperately needed. Akina still wasn't sure what the whole story was, but there was no way she would ask that of Kenshin, not wanting to bring up the obviously painful memories.

She huffed a sigh, continuing to graze quietly. Even though she understood that Kenshin had killed a woman, was that all that had made him revert to his unicorn shape? It had nearly broken his spirit, had she not discovered a way to make him realize himself he would have stayed that way, and never gone back.

The boy at her hooves shifted with an intake of breath, pulling the colorful kimono closer to his shoulders. Akina pulled the edge of it down over his small feet, marveling at how deeply he slept. He looked so much like a young child when he slept, so innocent.

Kenshin was a strange person. Akina had never seen someone of his like before. He was very small, for a man, with delicate features and feminine looks. His brilliant red hair and amazing violet eyes made him even more different, and he stuck out like a sore thumb. How he was able to hide so well in the shadows for him to be Hitokiri Battousai she would never know.

Akina still wasn't quite sure how old the boy was. All she knew was that he was around his middle teens. Because he had said that he had been 14 when he had come to Kyoto, but she didn't know when he had come. He looked to be around 14 actually, but Akina knew better. The hardships of war were written on his face and in his eyes, he had seen at least a year of combat, perhaps more. He was a teen with the eyes of an old man, and it saddened her to see it.

Settling down in the grass, Akina continued to eat the green grass around her. She was hungry, but not to bad. She turned her dark eyes to Kenshin again, watching as he instinctively snuggled up to her side, feeling her warmth. Even though it was fairly warm, Kenshin still wanted to be close to her, even if he could only be close to her side. Akina wuffed into his hair as her ears went back slightly, listening. She could hear no danger around them, but still, just to be sure…

A small hand clenched in her mane, and she looked to see Kenshin's eyes beginning to flutter open. He blinked, and then looked up at her. "Akina…" he murmured quietly. "What…Where…" His soft violet eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no…"

She nuzzled his cheek gently. "Easy Kenshin, don't worry about it. You don't have to remember if you don't want to…"

He shivered, clenching her kimono around his thin shoulders. "I will never forget that Akina…. I will never forget her face, never forget how she looked." A single tear tracked its way down his pale cheek, and Akina licked it away in an attempt to make the boy smile.

She got a bit of a grossed out because of her spit, and she whinnied lightly. A small smile finally came to his face, and Akina nickered. "There's that smile that I was looking for. I was waiting for it to show up."

Kenshin blinked, and then blushed slightly. "Akina… Stop that."

She whickered, and then stood. "Come on, we'd better get you back to Kyoto. There are still things to be done, and you need to get back to your leader."

Kenshin looked down. "I don't know if I can go back Akina. Every time I kill, I will see her face. I won't be able to kill without being afraid; I won't be able to…" He trailed off with another shiver, closing his eyes.

With a sigh Akina put her nose down and butted him gently. "If it makes you feel better, I will go with you."

Kenshin looked up at her in shock. "What! No! You can't, I won't let you deal with that, you can't be a witness to things like that!"

Akina snorted, raising her head. "I can, and I will. You need the support, and I will go. I've seen death before Kenshin; it is no stranger to me. I am a strong woman, and I can handle it. It is you I can't understand. You're so young Kenshin."

He smiled slightly, looking down. "I'm probably not as young as you think Akina. I'm nearly 19 now."

"Really now." Akina said, a little shocked. "I was thinking somewhere around 16 or so."

Kenshin shook his head. "Iie, but you're closer than most people. They guess around 13, 12, that area."

Akina whinnied in laughter, and then lowered her head to him, her eyes laughing. "You silly boy. Now then, let's go back to Kyoto."

Kenshin paused. "I… don't think I should change back. I don't know if I could Akina, not without being afraid that I wouldn't be able to change back."

Akina sighed, and then trotted away from him again. She came back carrying a hakama and gi, dropping them in front of the boy. He stared for a moment, and Akina snorted in laughter. "Put them on Kenshin. You'll have to ride me back, unless you wanted to do so naked."

A blush instantly flared on the boy's cheeks, and he hastily grabbed the clothing and pulled it on beneath the cover of her kimono. The mare then got down on knees, letting Kenshin pull himself up onto her back. He twisted his fingers in her black mane, and then she broke into a gentle trot. Kenshin moved easily with her, his body adjusting well to her gait.

"You ride like a natural Kenshin, well done. Now hold on tight," she said, and then broke into a fast canter. Kenshin let out a small yelp, and then regained his balance, his legs gripping her girth tightly to hold himself in place. As Akina sped faster into a gallop, she heard Kenshin call out in joy, and she let herself be free.

* * *

Kenshin traveled silently through the streets, Akina moving just behind him. She was actually very good at this sneaking around thing, and Kenshin was impressed. He motioned to her, settling into the role of hitokiri as he went.

Akina herself was noticing the change in the boy. He was quieter, and his expression kept growing stonier and stonier. His eyes had faded in color to a fiery amber, the color that had been described in the Hitokiri Battousai she had heard about. She could almost feel the tension around him.

Kenshin slipped silently into a nearby alley, and then narrowed his eyes as he found his target. He moved forward with his head held high, drawing his sword. "I bring Tenchuu."

In nearly a second the man was dead, head neatly taken from his body. Kenshin cleaned his sword with an expert flick of his wrist, and then sheathed the sword. He turned back to Akina, and the woman could see that his face was white, eyes striken. This was no longer the fearless killer that he had been. Kenshin had been seriously affected by this woman's death, and he would never be the same.

As they started to walk away Kenshin suddenly broke away from her side and proceeded to lose his meager dinner on the stones. Akina sighed, stroking his back comfortingly and holding back his red hair as it threaten to drape over his shoulder. He was shaking when he stood, and still pale, but he wiped at his mouth and continued onward.

"Kenshin…"

The boy turned to look at her, his hand clenched tightly around the hilt of his wakizachi, as though for comfort. "Hai Akina?"

"You can't keep doing this. You won't be able to, you'll die inside Kenshin!"

With a sigh Kenshin looked away from her. "I'm already dead Akina…"

Akina shook him by the shoulders. "No you aren't! You're still human Kenshin, you just showed me that! It's just locked away, behind this façade that you call Hitokiri Battousai. You are still human, and you can still be saved."

Kenshin still wouldn't meet her eyes, and Akina frowned, choosing to follow him as he went though the streets, returning to the inn where he stayed. 'I'll make him realize this…' Akina promised herself. 'Somehow, I'll make him see this…'

* * *

Gomen nasai! -bows- My computer decided to crash, and this is as soon as I could get this up on one of the other computers in the house. And I think I just got grounded, so it might be a while again. Forgive me! Hope you still liked the chapter, though it is a bit short! 


	12. Bakumatsu: Chapter 12

Oh my heck, I'm finally back! I do apologize to all of those who have been waiting for me. My muses all decided to go MIA right after school got out, and I only just got them back! I'm so terribly sorry! I'm still trying to work out the next chapter of Poisonous Antidote for those of you who are waiting, but I will continue to update on this one, as long as my muse doesn't go AWOL again...

* * *

Part 2: Bakumatsu  
Chapter 12

Kenshin sighed, running the oiled rice paper over the blade of his sword once more before disposing of the paper and sheathing his katana. He had already cleaned the wakizachi, as well as the sheaths of both swords. There was to be another assassination tonight, and he wanted his swords to be in good condition. 'I don't want to do this…' Kenshin thought sadly.

There was a knock at the shoji door, and he looked up. "Come in."

Okami opened the door slightly. There was a grim look on her face, and Kenshin blinked. "Okami-san? Is something wrong?"

"There is a woman here to see you Himura-chan, and I'm afraid she doesn't look very well, you may want to come quickly. She seems very frantic." Okami replied, stepping aside as Kenshin climbed to his feet.

As he walked Kenshin slid the katana into its place though his belt, deciding to leave the wakizachi for the moment. He moved quickly to the front of the inn, and was surprised to see Akina there, huddling under a blanket and sipping a cup of tea. 'Okami-san must have given her those…'

Kenshin sat beside his friend, a concerned look on his fine features. "Akina, what's wrong?"

The woman shook her head slightly. "I was coming to see you anyway, but then I noticed something out in the woods." Akina glanced towards where Okami had been a moment ago, only to find her gone. "The herd there, they need help. There are men there with swords, and they're trying to catch them to use them for evil purposes."

"Are they Shogunate?" Kenshin asked slowly.

Akina sighed. "I'm not sure. But Kenshin, please, we have to help them! There're a few mares heavy in foal, if they're caught or injured in anyway, there will be dead foals, and the men are going after the lead stallion, and without him, the herd could die!"

Kenshin sighed. "Akina, I'm not sure if I should."

Akina shook the young boy. "Kenshin, you have to help! You can't just leave them like this! They are our brothers and sisters!"

Kenshin was shocked at this statement. "But…"

Akina shook her head violently, her dark eyes burning with determination. "We have to help them. We too are of their kind, if only part. We can help, therefore we should. Now please, come with me."

Kenshin blinked slowly, and then nodded. "You… You're right Akina. I will go. Wait here, I'll return in a moment."

Akina nodded, setting down the half empty cup of tea that Okami had given her and beginning to fold the blanket. Kenshin moved back to his room, pulling the katana from his belt and setting it within his room. As much as he hated to leave it behind, he wouldn't need it where he was going. He would fight as a unicorn.

Okami blinked as Kenshin brushed past her on his way back to Akina's side. "Himura-chan…!"

Kenshin turned to her with a small smile. "Don't worry Okami-san, I'll be back soon. Tell Katsura-san that I'm going out, and I should be back in time for tonight, okay?"

Okami nodded numbly. The woman blinked, and Kenshin was gone. 'Please be careful Himura-chan…'

* * *

Kenshin stretched his long limbs, getting used to the lean and muscular unicorn body. Akina did the same beside him, and then tossed her head defiantly. "Come on Kenshin, this way!"

Akina broke into a gallop, leading the way through the rain that was fast becoming a downpour. Kenshin was soaked already, and his hooves slapped through mud as the two raced into the wooded area that was not far from Kyoto. Lightning flashed in the sky, and Kenshin whinnied loudly as the flash illuminated the woods that they were running into.

Akina burst through the trees, and Kenshin slid to a stop with her as they spotted the horse herd in front of them. Men were running through, swords flashing as lightning danced across the sky. Kenshin could also see the metallic gleam of guns, and with a bright flash that echoed that of the lightning one went off into the air.

Horses screamed, hooves thundering as they raced away from the loud noise. With a neigh of fury Akina charged into the fight, and Kenshin after her, screaming a stallion's challenge. The stallion of the herd was already down, tied beneath multiple ropes just outside of the clearing.

With another screaming call, Kenshin raced forward, taking down men left and right, ruby horn flashing as it cut though the enemies. Lighting cut across the dark sky as the driving rain fell, and Kenshin cried out in rage and pain as he felt a slash along his side. He whirled, hooves meeting flesh and another man fell.

Kenshin barely heard Akina's call, and he dashed to her side, fighting off a man that had managed to clamber onto the mare's back. Blood was smearing Kenshin's horn, running down into his forelock and hampering his vision. There was another loud report as a gun fired, and another mare screamed and went down. Kenshin felt his heart stop as he looked at her; he could see her sides bulging with foal.

He walked forward to her side, looking down on the animal that he could rightfully call his sister. She was dying, nearly there, her eyes wild with fear and, yet, anger. Kenshin blinked, and then put his horn down. Crimson light flashed, and then the mare stood up, wound healed. Kenshin blinked in shock, not aware of the fact that he could heal.

Akina screamed, and Kenshin felt something punch into his soft stomach. He lost his hold on his shape, and nearly lost consciousness in that instant as pain slammed though his abdomen. Kenshin looked down in shock as he hit the ground on his knees, putting up his fingers to touch a bloody hole in his belly.

Kenshin looked up with dazed eyes to see a man standing in front of him, shock written all over his face. And instant later he was torn down as Akina thundered towards him. Kenshin smiled fuzzily. Everything was growing darker… 'What's… happening – to me…'

He looked up, spotting another man, this one running forward with his sword flashing. 'I'm going to die…' Kenshin thought. 'Perhaps… that is… best…' Closing his eyes, he waited for the pain that would end his suffering.

But that pain never came. Something warm and wet splattered his face, and Kenshin opened his eyes to see Akina standing before him, human, and a sword through her heart. The edge of the blade cut across his left cheek, slicing it vertically from his jaw to the outside corner of his eye as he looked up at the woman. Kenshin's eyes widened. 'N-no…'

"AKINA!"

The woman slipped from the man's sword, and Kenshin snarled, jumping the man and easily snapping his spine with a hard blow to the back of his neck. He fell, dead. Pain in his stomach forgotten, Kenshin gently picked Akina up, cradling her to his chest. He did not notice that both of them were naked, nor did he notice the fighting around them, the rain driving down on his head.

Kenshin felt something in his throat, and he attempted to choke it back, only to have tears blur his vision. "A-Akina…"

Blood was leaking from the side of the woman's mouth, and she smiled weakly. "It's… okay Kenshin… Please… don't cry…"

Kenshin choked again, and the tears welling up in his eyes spilled over onto his cheeks. "Why… Why did you do that?"

Akina smiled. "Because… you and I… we're friends – right? And… that's what friends… do… look after each other…" She coughed, and more blood trickled down her chin. She reached up, touching his bleeding cheek gently. "You'll… be okay now… right? Promise me… That you'll… keep living… Never give up…"

Kenshin nodded, the tears still flowing relentlessly down his face. "I promise…"

Akina smiled again as her eyes dimmed. "See? I told you… I told you that you – could be--- saved…"

Her hand hit the mud, and Kenshin let out a sob, pulling her body close to him and rocking back and forth. His only friend in the world was dead.

Rage poured through Kenshin's body, and he looked up with eyes that were flashing golden in the dark. Reverently setting Akina's body down just outside of the clearing, Kenshin turned, and threw himself into the fight.

A sword hilt met his hand, and Kenshin slashed through the pack of men, tearing them down as he went. Screams echoed around him, but Kenshin paid them no mind. All he wanted was revenge, revenge for what they had done to Akina. The stallion within him screamed for vengeance, begging to be let out. Kenshin continued to fight, barely noticing the scrapes and cuts he got through the fight. Another sword skimmed his cheek, completing the bloody cross.

With a roar of pain and rage, Kenshin allowed the crimson stallion loose, and burning vermillion lightning poured from his horn, electrifying all around him. Horses ran and got past, fleeing into the woods, leaving only the one hundred men that had started all of this. Kenshin's stallion scream of rage echoed, and something exploded across the land.

* * *

Once again, thank you for waiting for me! Cookies for all! -throws out sugar cookies- Please review! 


	13. Bakumatsu: Chapter 13

Yes, I know that this is EXTREMELY SHORT, but I hope that it will at least be good. It's the last chapter in this part, and that's one of the reasons that it's this short, the other is that I wasn't sure how to have Kenshin leave the Ishin. I hope that this is satisfactory.

* * *

Part 2: Bakumatsu

Chapter 13

"Himura-chan… Himura-chan…Wake up!"

Kenshin groggily opened his eyes, and then rolled his head to the side to come face to face with Okami. He blinked again, and then his eyes widened. "O-Okami-san…"

The woman sighed. "Oh Himura-chan, thank goodness!" She touched his forehead gently, nodding. "Good, your fever has broken."

Kenshin groaned slightly, closing his eyes again. "What happened…?"

Okami frowned. "We're not sure. We found you near the assassination site, unconscious, covered in blood. The man you were sent to kill is dead, but there was more than just his blood on you. There was too much."

Kenshin looked back at her. "How long was I out?"

"This is the first time you've opened your eyes since we found you a week and a half ago." Okami told him, carefully wiping his face with a cool cloth to clean it of sweat that remained from his fever. "I've been so worried about you Himura-chan."

Kenshin smiled softly at the woman. "I'm okay now. I promise."

As Okami moved away from him Kenshin focused back on the ceiling, trying to remember what had happened. He could remember fighting, flashing lightning, pain, and then Akina's dead face. He held his emotions inside, not wanting to show it to Okami. 'I can't believe that she's dead… Akina…'

Okami returned to Kenshin's side with some food, and the redhead sat up slowly, carefully balancing himself on arms that were a little shaky. He ate silently, and then nodded slightly to himself. "Okami, I'd like to speak to Katsura-san, if I may."

Okami blinked, and then nodded. "Of course, Himura-chan. I'll go get him now if you'd like."

At Kenshin's affirmative nod the woman stood and went out the door. Kenshin sighed slightly, and then continued to eat. 'I will never kill again, in your honor Akina. I swear it on your life.'

The door slid open and Kenshin looked up as Katsura came into the room, his dark eyes relieved at knowing that Kenshin was awake once more. "Himura, it is good to know that you are well."

Kenshin nodded. "Arigatou Katsura-san. I have something that I need to talk to you about."

"I would have liked to know what happened first, if you would tell me." Katsura told him. "We just found you there, Himura, you have no idea how much it scared all of us."

Kenshin bit his lower lip, deciding not to tell him. "I… I really can't remember Katsura-san. I hardly remember leaving." He bowed. "Gomen nasai."

Katsura nodded, putting up at hand to tell him that it was alright. "I understand Himura, things happen and memories are not complete. Now, what was it that you wished to tell me?"

Kenshin sighed, and then straightened up more, wanting to be in a more… honorable position when addressing his superior about this issue. "I want to end my work as Battousai, Katsura-san. I just can't do this anymore, not after the things that I have done. My hands are stained enough. I will do what I can to serve you as a solider, but Hitokiri Battousai is no more."

Katsura was silent for a moment, but then he nodded. "Somehow I was expecting that Himura. As sad as I am to hear it, some part of me is greatly relieved. I never wanted this sort of life for such a spirited young man, but unfortunately…" He shook his head. "In any case, I agree with your decision. You will be moved to the ranks, and into battle when we have the need. The final battle will soon be approaching. Be ready."

Kenshin nodded, and then bowed deep to the man. "Arigatou Katsura-san."

* * *

"Are you sure, Himura?"

Kenshin nodded once more. "I am, Katsura-san. I thank you, but I really just can't stay."

Katsura sighed, and then nodded. "Very well, Himura. I wish you luck, and I promise that no one will know of your existence. We guard our secrets well."

Kenshin turned to face the sunset, his hand tightening on the hilt of the new reverse-bladed sword hanging from his belt. The blade had been given to him by a well known swordsmith, and he knew that he could trust it well.

"I wish that you would stay, Himura."

"I'm sorry, Katsura-san, but Hitokiri Battousai died on the battlefield of Toba Fushimi, and I intend to keep it that way. I don't want anyone to know, and I want to help Japan in my own way." Kenshin said. He turned, bowing to his superior. "I thank you once more. Good-bye."

* * *

This is the end! I've been trying to work on this story for too long, and it needs to end. So I'm just going to leave it here, I think it's a good end. I'm sorry for disappointing my readers! 


End file.
